A user can control the playback of media using a media playback device in different ways. In particular, the manner in which the user controls the media playback can be set by the particular input interfaces available to the device. If several buttons are available (e.g., buttons associated with dome switches), the user can control media playback by selecting buttons associated with different playback operations. Alternatively, if a display having displayed playback options is available, the user can direct an input interface to select the displayed playback options. For example, a user can select a displayed play/pause option, fast-forward option, rewind option, and volume option.
These input approaches, however, can require physical buttons on which to provide the inputs. This in turn can increase the overall size of the device, or require moving components extending from an exterior surface of the device. These input approaches can also require the display of selectable options, which can require additional power or prevent the user from controlling the media playback without looking at the display (e.g., when the device faces away from the user, for example during a workout).